


Photographs

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [41]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Diabolical Box, Diabolical Box Spoilers, F/M, salty about old photos I see Anton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Anton finds a photo of his beloved.





	Photographs

Anton’s hands shook as he held that damned photo in his hands. The photograph was worn, sepia in color, like all old photos were. He grit his teeth.

It was a picture of him and his beloved, Sophia. They were dancing across the ballroom floor, eyes locked. He remembered that moment well, looking into her eyes like nothing else mattered. That was when they had first met, he remembered. His father had another one of those balls that he had never preferred. Too many people who thought they were above him, who were only nice to him to try and get some of the Herzen family fortune. Like he’d ever let them take what was the Herzen’s. He hated every single person there.

That’s when he saw her. Sophia. The striking purple hair caught his eyes almost immediately. She was lower in status than most there, but he didn’t mind that. When they talked, Anton was taken immediately by her voice, her mannerisms. She was obviously well-versed in them, and was well-educated in many topics that Anton had interests in.

There were many others after her, as well. Apparently her family was well-off, like his. But it wasn’t the fortune that he was interested in. It was her. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to court her.

They were going to get married the week she left.

“Master?” Anton exhaled shakily. He hadn’t meant to get lost in thought like that.

“Sorry, Nigel.” He brushed his blonde hair out of his face. He felt something trailing down his face, and he wiped furiously at his face with his sleeve. His grip on the photo tightened, crumpling it slightly. “What were you saying?”

“There’s someone here to talk to you.” Anton straightened.

“Who is it?” He felt a bubble of hope ignite in his chest. Was it --?

“A professor and his charge.” Anton sighed.

“Alright. Tell them to meet me in the usual room.”

“Of course.” Nigel left quietly. Anton sighed again, then turned his gaze back to the photo in his hands.

It had been too long since he’d seen her. He wanted to see her again. Did Sophia not love him anymore? He’d been left for so long that the days blurred. He didn’t know how long it’d been. He just want to see her once, to see her smile again, to hear her voice.

He didn’t think he’d ever see her again.


End file.
